


Every Other Freckle

by indigenousghost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigenousghost/pseuds/indigenousghost
Summary: What happens when the reader and Jihyun discover they both want chidren? Babymaking of course!





	Every Other Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I played V's route and have all sorts of V feels. This needed to be written. Sorry, not sorry.

**Every Other Freckle**

 

“You know, Jihyun, we’ve been married for awhile …” you said thoughtfully. Two years to be exact. He wasn’t exactly paying the best attention, focused completely on his painting. If you weren’t mistaken, it was a painting of you. Or at least a part of you. Your hands, the sun shining through your fingers. Your rose gold wedding band glinted in the sun and the engagement ring Jihyun designed specifically for you shone.

 

You stood up, knowing that Jihyun wouldn’t really hear you unless you caught his attention. You were the same way when writing. Walking to the other side of the bed, you said his name once more, and laid your hands on his shoulders. Setting down the paint brush, he craned his neck to look at you. You wrapped your arms around his torso, buried your face in his neck. He always smelled so good, like fresh linens and lemon grass and paints. An odd combination, but it suited him. You ran a hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. He leaned into your touch.

 

“Jihyun, have you ever thought of having children?” you asked bluntly.

 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, “Yes, I have. Why?”

 

It wasn’t an antagonistic question by any means, simply curious. Even so, you were embarrassed. And you didn’t know how to explain it.

 

“I just … so have I …” you said softly.

 

“And what have you concluded?” he asked, still thoughtful.

 

You blushed hard, “I want one. A baby that is. With you, I mean. I want … I want that connection between us. I want to share that with you.”

 

“(y/n) I want children with you too,” he admitted, “Really … I would have like one soon after we married.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yes,” Jihyun said firmly, turning to face you completely, “I believe children are one of the deepest bonds two people can forge together. Of course, I want that with you. I want to experience all life has to offer with you.”

 

He was so beautiful with his mint hair and mint eyes. That white button down hanging open on his lean build. The necklaces around his neck. His lovely mouth that you had kissed and sucked and nibbled countless times. You smiled fiendishly at him.

 

“So if I told you I wanted to make a baby …” you started, pausing, letting him know it was more question than statement.

 

“Then I’d more than happily oblige,” he said, standing up, his voice thick, eyes darkened with lust.

 

“Right now?” you asked, a little too innocently, placing your hands behind your back.

 

“Yes,” he whispered, then lunged forward, shoving you onto the bed. His mouth found yours quickly, so quickly, and you hungrily devoured each other. He tasted so good to you. Always like a sweet mint.

 

Wasting no time, he stripped you of your dress, pulling the flimsy thing over your head and tossing it god-knows-where. He pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his joggers. Both of you were dressed down to your underwear. Jihyun took one long artist’s finger and traced the line of your breast against your bra. You shivered at his touch. Gently, softly, he used that same finger and traced a straight-line from the center of your ribcage to your lacy panties. There, his fingers curled in the hem and released, snapping the fabric against your skin. You let out a soft cry at his ministrations, or lack there of. Two could play at that game. You could feel his erection pressed against your thigh, so you shifted, just enough to rub against it. He hissed through his teeth.

 

Jihyun removed your bra and panties in one smooth motion. He pressed himself hard against you, like he was trying to take in every inch of you. He nibbled and sucked at that sweet spot in the crook of your neck, using his hands to gently trace patterns on your sides. Pushing himself up, Jihyun used his long delicate fingers to play with your inner thighs. To trace and tease, with a gentle pinch here and there. You squirmed under his touches.

 

“Please!” you cried out, “Jih-Jihyun …touch me!”

 

He slipped two fingers inside you and curled them. You moaned his name like a prayer. You were so wet for him. His thumb brushed your clitoris and your bucked against his hand, causing another involuntary moan. He curled his fingers again and again, not really intending to let you cum like that. You knew he wanted to be inside you when you came. He usually did. His thumb brushed your clitoris again. Your hips bucked and your hands searched or anything to claim, ending up fisting themselves in the pristine white sheets.

 

“Jih-Jihyun, please, be inside me!” you cried.

 

“I like watching you squirm though, a lot,” he said, with a smile, “But this once, I’ll give you what you … need.”

 

He slipped his boxers off and positioned himself over you. The tip of his cock teased your entrance for a few moments. He really knew what set you off. You dripping. He dragged the head of his cock over your clitoris a few times before gently pushing in you. You gasped at the fulfillment. He felt so full within you. He didn’t move for a moment. He just stared into your eyes, shining with hope and wonder and love.

 

“I love you (y/n),” he said softly.

 

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him against you. His mint hair fell across your face, but you didn’t mind. You tilted your head until your warm lips found his ear.

 

“I love you too Jihyun,” you whispered, “I’ll never stop. I’ll always be by your side.”

 

His eyes shone as he made his first thrust, it was gentle, but it sent you spiraling. The emotionally charged situation made you even more sensitive to his touch. Again, he thrust gently. You kept your arms wrapped around him, feeling like it would somehow be wrong to let go, and wrapped your legs around him too. This only seemed to spur him on. He thrust harder and faster, Once he established a rhythm that had you trembling beneath him, he kept to it. The only change he made, was shifting his hand to stimulate your clitoris, using his fingers to run circles over that bundle of nerves.

 

“Ohhh Jihyun,” he shuddered at you moaning his name. You could tell he was close, but he was holding on for you, but you were close too. “Jihyun, I’m going to cum …” You whispered it in his ear again.

 

His thrusts became more erratic, harder, faster, sloppier. You moaned his name over and over. He gripped you tightly and sloppily kissed your neck, with breathy ‘I love yous’ falling from his lips. You undid for him, falling into wave after wave of pleasure And he undid for you. Spurting hot thick cum inside you, filling you with his essence. After, neither of you moved. Despite it being the middle of the day and you both having things to do. You just laid there, appreciating each others’ warmth. Jihyun, he was so kind, and intelligent. Not innocent, but so ready to see the good in others. You loved him so … you loved him so.

 

***

  
**One Month Later**

 

It was early morning when you took the test, so early, Jihyun was still asleep beside you when you got up. And he was the early riser in your relationship. It didn’t take long to get the answer. You had suspected since last week. Quietly, you tiptoed back into the bedroom. For a moment, you took in this picture perfect scene. Jihyun slumbered peacefully, laying on his side, facing where you would normally be. The pale golden sunrise light filtered through the blinds and cast lined shadows on his face. He was so beautiful. He wasn’t like the sun, that was … wrong. He was more like a fire. Giving warmth and kindness to those who needed it. You crawled into bed with him, and placed both your hands on the sides of his face, knowing the chill would wake him.

 

“Jihyun …” you whispered, at his fluttering eyelids.

 

“(y/n)? What are you doing up?” the sleep that strained his voice was so sweet.

 

“Jihyun, I’m pregnant,” you whispered.

 

His eyes flashed open, mint and gorgeous. He pulled you in and held you tightly, until the sun had come up fully. He held you. Jihyun.

 

 


End file.
